Grifball
Grifball is a community created game-type made by Burnie Burns of Rooster Teeth. Description The game is played as an Assault variant, on a customized version of the Foundry map using Forge in Halo 3, and in a variety of map variants of Forge World in Halo: Reach. Players are given infinite usage of the Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer as a means to attack and defend the other players in the game as they help their ball carrier plant the bomb in the opposing team's goal. While the arena usually lacks any obstacles, the game becomes extremely intense and strategic as the game relies heavily on teamwork and a bit of luck. The game often results in players getting several multi-kills up to Killionaires and occasionally an bomb kill (usually due to exploding Bombs). On March 6th, it has been included in a special unranked "Double EXP" hopper in Halo 3 matchmaking but with no set rotation. It has appeared again afterwards. From 5/15/2008 to 5/19, Grifball was in the Double EXP weekend hopper. In Halo: Reach, Grifball is constantly available for play, and many varieties of it have been made. The origin of Grifball can be traced back to an interview with its creator: : "In Red vs. Blue of Rooster Teeth, Sarge is taking pop-shots with a sniper rifle at Grif (his orange soldier), whom he hates. He’s having a great time and blurts out 'This is the best game since Grifball!' That was written about three years ago and we always wondered what kind of game Grifball would have been. That’s why the ball carrier turns orange – everyone in the game is constantly trying to hammer-smash Grif and even if he scores, he explodes. Either way, Sarge wins." There have been at least two documented occasions (Grifball Week 2 Highlights and British Summer League Highlights Week 3) when the ball-carrier (A.K.A. Grif) did NOT die after scoring. In the first case, he dropped the Bomb and rode the Hammer shock wave away from the explosion to safety. When the video ends, Sarge is heard crying in the background, "I'm so sad, I don't think I can go on. End it now, end it now." The second time this happened, someone managed to score then an opponent propelled him out of the way of the explosion in an attempt to kill Grif. 1 Default Rules Grifball is a simple game, akin to modern-day rugby. Two teams of 3-4 players square off in a simple arena in which each team has a goal. The object is to take the ball in the middle of the court and put it in the other team’s goal. # Scoring a goal earns one point and ends the round. # Each match consists of five rounds. The team with at least three points at the end of five rounds wins the match. # Each player has a gravity hammer and an energy sword (secondary). The player has infinite ammo of both weapons. # Damage is set to 200% with player health set to 10%. One direct hit will kill a player. # Dead players respawn in three seconds at their own goal. # The ball carrier has a 2x , 150% speed, 150% damage resistance after a period of time in which these charge up, and turns orange, like Grif . # Friendly players can hurt each other. Making use of the radar is encouraged. # In the unlikely event that a player finds themselves thrown outside of the arena (beyond the wall), teleporters situated beyond the playing field have been provided. These teleporters will drop you outside the map, killing you instantly. You will respawn back at your goal. Play is not suspended when a player goes out of bounds. It is the player's duty to return to play. # If a ball carrier goes out of bounds, they must return to play within 15 seconds (judged by time on Save Film) or they forfeit the entire match. If they leave the ball beyond the wall, it will reset within 15 seconds. Play is not suspended while the ball or ball carrier is out of bounds. There have also been some variants of small rule changes for change of game play for the Double EXP Weekend, here are some examples: # The bomb carrier is only 125% more resistant, and 125% faster. # The bomb carrier was gold, not orange, resulting in the ball carrier becoming Dexter 's Sister, Kakaina, this would still be A Grif regardless of whether it was orange or yellow. (This was a mistake by Bungie in one of the Double EXP Weekends. This has now been corrected.) # The bomb carrier has 1x overshield and a faster recharge. Grifball Types *Vanilla Grifball *Grifball Evolved *Jetpack Grifball *Grifball Dash *Blargball *Field Grifball *GrifGoose Tips & Tactics * Table on weapon tactics (The normal writing is what you are using, the bold writing is what your opponent is wielding). * When holding the Gravity Hammer, if you wish to head towards the enemies spawn area, face the wall behind where you spawn and repeatedly slam the hammer down and jump whilst facing the floor while moving backwards. This is an excellent way to speed toward the bomb, or enemies bomb drop; however, it leaves you exposed to an enemies attack. * When using the Energy Sword against the Gravity Hammer (though not recommended if you are unskilled with the sword) wait for them to swing and while their hammer is still down, get close and lunge. This takes some practice, but it is an effective way of racking up kills with the sword. * Don't stick together; the enemies will just get a multi kills with one hit or two, or you may betray each other due to the splash damage. Instead, spread out and take every direction so it's one on one. * Protect your bomb drop area, don't let the enemy rush and drop the bomb, keep them at a long distance. * You do not need the full nine (five in matchmaking), just attempt to get five (three in matchmaking) scores. * If you have the ball and full over shields, you can "wave ride" as it is commonly called by jumping over a player, on the other team or yours, and at the cost of your shield you can be flung across the map. Sometimes you will just be propelled upwards but, using this tactic you can go from your side of the field to the goal. It is possible to wave ride multiple times if you are in the air long enough to let your shields recharge. Using the Energy Sword against the ball carrier can be more useful than the Hammer because of having no possible way of wave riding * You don't need to wait for the reticule to turn red to swing the Gravity Hammer in Grifball. Swinging it just before the reticule turns red will still result in a kill due of the lack of shields when not holding the ball. * At the beginning of a round, don't rush the bomb with everyone else on your team. Instead, stay off to the side of the bomb. That way, you can grab the bomb nearly unchallenged once most people are dead after the opening rush, or run to their spawn area as they spawn. * If you’re feeling lucky, try a couple of twists or sharp turns to trick the other team. * A recent technique that appeared in the Grifball Tournament was known as "wall jumping". In which the ball carrier would jump on the small ledge behind the goal before scoring in order to evade pursuers. * Because the ball carrier has shields, a single Hammer strike from an ally would not kill it, thus it possible for one to swing his/her Hammer behind the teammate holding the bomb without killing (unless the two players are very close) and the carrier jumps in the air, it will jump farther because the shock wave from the Hammer propels it farther in the map. Changes between Haloes Halo 2 You can play a version of Grifball on Halo 2 by creating a game variant. You create one under Assault, but unfortunately the ball carrier doesn't turn into Grif and there is a minimum 5-second arming time. Halo 3 Halo: Reach *The addition of Evade offers for a whole new experience for those playing Grifball Evolved. *Tanks and Blockers can now make sudden barrel rolls to catch the bomb carrier by surprise. *Players can now perform assassinations. *The Gravity Hammer’s range is much more narrow and the swing speed has change. *Launching is much less effective. *Flowers height boost isn't as high as in Halo 3. Halo 4 *The ball can now be passed by tapping whichever button throws grenades based on the player's control scheme. *The Gravity Hammer can now smack the ball across the court. *When a player kills the ball carrier with an Energy Sword, they immediately acquire the ball. *The rounds no longer cycle after the ball is scored, and the ball no longer explodes, instead, the ball will reset itself to the center of the court. *Because Grifball is now its own unique gametype rather than a customized version of Assault, four various statistics are kept track of on the scoreboard: scores, carrier kills, ball kills, and carry time. There is also a specific medal that can be earned for scoring the Grifball. *Grifball now has its own map, specifically designed for the gametype. This map is currently set up for 8v8 matches Trivia * Grifball is the easiest game-type to earn the Overkill medal in a matchmaking playlist. * The original name, Grifball, was going to be Rugby, but was later changed when Gus Sarola thought the original title was weak. * The character, Sarge, from Red vs. Blue made a reference to Grifball in an episode (Although this was prior to Grifball's inclusion as a Halo 3 gametype). * Every couple of seasons, the map variant for Grifball changes. Category:Game Types